


Until He Breaks Apart

by archive_junk



Series: I'm There For Him [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Hux, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor inflation, No Tentacle Monsters Were Harmed in the Making of this Fic, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archive_junk/pseuds/archive_junk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo helps Hux's taboo fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until He Breaks Apart

**Author's Note:**

> You guys deserve far better than I could ever write for you. I'm so sorry.
> 
> The 'inflation' tag is there just in case, but the instance/mention of it is very minor. Please don't let it put you off!
> 
> COMPLETELY un-beta'd.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

“Are you sure about this?”

In answer to his question Hux finds his neck being kissed rather more ardently than before, and large, powerful hands continuing to wrestle with his belt. It at last falls free, and clatters to the floor, beside Hux’s already discarded boots.

“Of course,” Kylo murmurs, not even hesitating as he moves to the fastenings of Hux’s tunic he hasn’t yet undone. It occurs to Hux that Kylo should be the one asking _him_ if he really wants to do this, but Hux’s desire to do this has never been in question; it’s the fact that Kylo is willing - eager, even - to help make it come true that Hux can’t quite believe. He felt from the way Kylo pressed against him a few moments ago that the other man is hard, the impressive length warm and unbearably tempting. Hux flexes his fingers against the fabric of Kylo’s tunic, forbidding himself to touch.

“I want this,” Kylo says, now nuzzling Hux’s jaw as he pushes the jacket from his shoulders. Hux lowers his arms so the garment can fall away, feeling Kylo’s hand slip beneath his undershirt and press against his stomach, the contact making him shiver with delight. “Don’t you?”

Hux’s cock twitches as he considers what’s to come, and as his top is pulled off, disturbing his hair, he gives a small nod, barely breathing the answer Kylo already knows: “yes.”

Kylo gives a low murmur, his hand against Hux’s stomach again as he shifts, circling round to stand behind him. He crowds close, speaking in a low voice against Hux’s ear.

“I can’t wait to see how you’ll react to each egg being slowly pushed into you, filling you up until you’re unable to take it anymore. I wonder how many you can take? Five? Six? Ten?”

Hux forcibly bites back a whimper at Kylo’s words, struggling not to go weak at the knees.

“How many do you think you can take?” Kylo continues, making quick work of Hux’s fly. He starts pushing the pants down a little, his other hand still pressed against Hux’s stomach and holding him firmly against his front.

“I-- I don’t know.”

Hux has often fantasised about this - and about how many creatures could use him before he reaches his limit - but knows that what he’s willing to take and what he can actually physically manage will be very different.

“I’ll be counting,” Kylo promises, making Hux shiver again. “And if you do well…”

He doesn’t finish, but the possibility of a reward sets Hux’s heart racing. He closes his eyes, revelling in the warmth of Kylo’s body so close to his, and the surety of the hands finishing undressing him. As he steps out of his pants and underthings, guided by Kylo’s hands, he leans back against Kylo’s broad frame for support, entertaining the idea of pleasing Kylo with what he’s about to do so much that Kylo will praise him for it. It’s not that Hux wants or needs the praise - the thrill of indulging in something so depraved and taboo is definitely more than enough - but he’d like to earn it all the same.

“Come,” Kylo commands, pressing forwards and nudging Hux into taking a step towards the specially prepared bed and the waiting creature. His hand quickly takes Hux’s, and he leads him the rest of the way, Hux following in somewhat of a daze as he once again directly considers the fact that this is truly happening. He’s caught up in far more excitement that he believes he should feel, the shadow of trepidation lingering at the corner of his mind filling him with a thrill of fear: what if he can’t do this? What if it goes wrong in some way and it’s all too much? What if someone learns of this and finds out that their General is all but a slave to shameful, illicit desires? What if someone sees him?

Kylo is going to see him, Hux reminds himself. He’s going to be with Hux throughout the whole thing, watching; drinking in the sight of Hux debasing himself with almost as much delight as Hux will feel submitting to something so perverse. He can’t hold back a shiver of excitement and shame that causes him to tighten his grip on Kylo’s hand.

“No,” he says when he sees Kylo climbing onto the mattress at entirely the wrong position. He tries not to pay attention to the tentacle that reaches out curiously but doesn’t quite touch Kylo. “Up by the pillow. I want to lean against you.”

Kylo quickly makes the adjustment, letting go of Hux’s hand and leaving him to climb onto the bed himself.

“Here?”

Hux nods, satisfied, as he crawls at little closer to Kylo. He stifles a small gasp when something warm and supple brushed against his underside of his foot, and tries not to think about it as he turns over, resting his back against Kylo’s upright chest. Immediately, strong arms wrap around him, broad hands stroking over his sides, and Hux considers requesting that Kylo remove his top at least.

And then that something touches his ankle, and Hux gasps out loud this time, closing his eyes. The creature is at the foot of the bed, a somewhat comfortable distance away, and Hux stills, acutely aware of the fact that this is the moment in which what’s about to happen becomes an inescapable reality. The tentacle brushing against him is nothing more than inquisitive, for now, but will quickly become much, much more. Hux refuses to outwardly react to the idea, despite the way his whole body flushes and burns with anticipation.

The tentacle pushes a little higher, another joining it. Hux knows he’ll have to slide down a little, until he’s mostly lying on his back, for this to happen, and wonders what Kylo would think of him if he were to shift now, responding to the strangely welcome touch.

“I think it likes you,” Kylo says, sounding very much like he’s smirking.

“Good,” Hux huffs in response, unable to help shifting a little. He can feel Kylo’s erection pressing against his lower back as he slides down half an inch, slowly opening his eyes to take in the creature.

Hux’s cock twitches at the sight. He hasn’t made a habit of watching holovids with this kind of content, but the being is close to what he’s always imagined and would expect to see if he did indulge in such things. It’s bluish-purple skin ripples and shifts rhythmically, as if influenced by a heartbeat or breathing, and several tentacles reach out towards Hux, although only two gently touch him. He wishes he could convey his eagerness for more contact, but knows that only very basic motions are understood. In lieu of words, Hux draws a shuddering breath, pressing his leg into the touch already offered. Encouraged, the creature reaches out with two more limbs, one wrapping around Hux’s other leg as the other moves higher and caress the curve of his calf.

Hux feels Kylo give a breathy huff, and suddenly remembers that every movement is being watched.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo murmurs, sounding as affected by what’s happening as Hux is. His hand moves to Hux’s stomach as he kisses the sensitive spot just beneath Hux’s ear. “Want to move down a bit?”

Hux wants to respond indignantly, but instead just nods, more taken with the way Kylo and the creature are touching him than forming proper responses. Nothing about what he’s doing is proper anyway.

The inside of his knee is ticklish, making Hux twitch when it’s stroked, and he’s anxious to feel the contact even higher. He takes Kylo’s advice and wriggles down a little, inching closer to the creature, which eagerly responds to his action, another of its limbs alighting on Hux’s thigh. He whimpers as a prehensile tip curls tightly around his leg, and willingly spreads himself to allow easier access, finding both his thighs encircled by thrillingly strong limbs. The creature’s skin slides smoothly against his, with only the subtlest hint of friction, and as it pries him further apart Hux feels himself flushing so completely he has to bring his arm up to conceal his face. He’s completely exposed, to both the creature and to Kylo, and what’s worse is how much he enjoys the humiliation of it. He can’t help wondering what the creature sees, or how it feels at the thought of filling him with its eggs, and he can’t help wondering what Kylo thinks as he watches him squirm closer to the creature, clearly flushed and hard, eager for it to use him.

Hux has slipped low enough that Kylo’s clothed erection now presses between his shoulder blade and his spine, and Hux struggles to take his arm away from his face, despite Kylo’s gentle coaxing. He knows his lip must be red and swollen – he’s taken to biting it to hold back the pathetic whimpers that threaten to spill from him as unbearably sensitive, intimate parts of him are slowly explored, tentacles gently pushing and stroking at his cock and nudging his balls out of the way to further investigate his body. When it finds his entrance, Hux gives a choked moan, almost sobbing at the sensation of a thick, firm tentacle pressing inquisitively against the tight ring of muscles. He forces himself to relax: to ensure there’s no mistaking the fact that this is where he wants – needs – the creature’s attention.

“Hux?”

“It’s okay,” Hux breathes, wriggling further down the bed so that his head now rests in Kylo’s lap. He moves his arm from across his face, but doesn’t open his eyes. “I’m okay.”

Kylo strokes at his hair gently, and Hux tries to imagine what kind of an expression Kylo wears as he watches Hux spread his legs even further to accommodate the creature that’s also inched closer. When he opens his eyes, whimpering as the tip of another limb joins in pressing against and teasing his entrance, Hux is confronted by a look of such intense lust that he shivers, mouth falling open but no words coming to mind. He’s sure he should make an excuse for the wanton way he’s spreading himself and clearly enjoying this, or that he should tease Kylo for being such a voyeuristic pervert, but he can’t work out how to do either.

Instead, Hux closes his eyes again, moaning loudly as something different presses against him, his heart rate spiking and thoughts scattering as he realises what it is. It’s as flexible as a tentacle but the head of it is noticeably different, and it leaks a slick, clinging fluid that easily lubricates the skin it touches. It presses wetly against Hux’s entrance, thinning to a narrow point, and then presses in with ease, making Hux gasp and cry out.

“Fuck,” he hears Kylo hiss, and he turns his head to the side, fighting back the overwhelming rush of thoughts and emotions. He can feel the creature inside him, slowly pressing in, expanding and thinning, easing the way with slick, and the reality of it slams wonderfully into him, leaving him breathless. The alien appendage feels divine, and he all he can think of is being fucked over and over again by it, and of being used and filled until he breaks apart.

Tentacles still hold his legs, wrapping tightly around his thighs, while others move upwards, exploring more of his body. Kylo continues stroking Hux’s hair, and as the tentacle inside of him thickens again, nudging against his prostate, Hux cries out again, reaching behind him to hook his arms haphazardly around Kylo’s waist. The swell of Kylo’s erection feels hot beside his cheek, but Hux has barely begun to turn to nuzzle it when he feels the thing inside of him expanding again, stretching him to the point of pleasurable discomfort. He moans, shuddering as he realises it’s testing him: seeing if he’s capable of accommodating its eggs.

Hux supposes he passes the test, as he feels it pushing deeper into him, quivering and expanding again, pressing outwards against walls and further filling him with the slick secretion; he can feel the same substance smeared around his entrance and dripping down onto the mattress and fervently wishes he could see it too. He’s so lost in the thought of it, and of how wonderful the feeling of the tentacle inside him feels, that he’s startled by the press of something much larger at his entrance.

“Ah!”

“Shh,” Kylo sooths. “You can do this.”

Hux whimpers, realising that the creature is ready to deposit its eggs in him, and finds his whole world narrowing to the point at which he’s being penetrated, the swell of the egg pressing insistently against him. It’s not that big, he realises: no bigger than the tentacle was some moments ago when it expanded within him. Hux knows he can take it, and gives a hiccup of delight when he relaxes and is rewarded with the feeling of the egg being pushed inside of him. He hears Kylo making soft, comforting noises above him, but doesn’t look. His eyes are closed as he focuses on the sensation of it being worked further inside of him, grazing against his prostate and causing him to shudder. When it’s at last fully deposited within him, the egg sits wonderfully deep, giving him a sense of fullness Hux could only dream of before.

He’s barely over the astonishing feeling of it, dizzy at the realisation that he’s actually doing this, when another egg nudges against his entrance, the appendage that contains it swelling and quivering as it contracts and pushes it into Hux’s willing body. It goes in easily, but the pressure against his prostate makes Hux tense and arch, crying out. His hand grasps for Kylo’s arm, and when he finds it he grips tightly.

“Oh stars,” he whimpers, feeling precome leak from his cock and be immediately smeared across his skin by the tentacle that’s playing with him. He’s not even sure the creature understand the sexual nature of the organ its caressing, but doesn’t particularly care in that moment. The second egg is nudging against the first, the appendage withdrawing a fraction as it deposits it securely within him, and Hux can barely think beyond the distracting sensation of it. He’s already impatient for a third, and gives a sob of relief when he feels it being nudged against his entrance.

“You’re doing well,” Kylo murmurs. Hux opens his mouth to answer, but gives a wordless cry as the oversensitive bundle of nerves within him is nudged again.

“It–” he tries, finding his throat too dry and having to swallow before he can continue. He hears himself practically whining. “It feels so good.”

Hux opens his eyes, looking down in wonder at the creature at the bottom of the bed. It doesn’t halt in its need to fill him, another swell already pressing against Hux’s entrance just as determinedly as the rest. The other tentacles hold and caress him lightly, but Hux struggles to focus on much more than the very basics of what’s happening to the rest of his body. Even the damp spot on the fabric of Kylo’s pants barely registers.

The fourth is deposited with seemingly more care than the rest, and Hux shifts, squirming. At the feeling of the eggs nudging against each other, he moans again, struggling to cope with feeling so full already, and he grips tightly at Kylo’s arm.

“I can’t!” he gasps, at a loss to express himself. “Too good.”

“Can you take any more?”

“Yes!” Hux blurts out, suddenly afraid that his words came out wrong, and that Kylo has the wrong idea. “Please! I need… Oh gods, yes! Please don’t let it stop, I don’t want it to stop.”

“Okay,” Kylo agrees, his tone far huskier and far less concerned than a moment ago. “You’re doing so well, Hux. So well. You’ve taken four already, well done.”

Normally Hux would bristle at such praise, but now he revels in it, giving a huff of laughter and an attempt at a smirk.

“Five,” he corrects, getting the word out before he’s unable to help moaning as another is pushed into him

“Five,” Kylo echoes, sounding oddly wrecked. “Fuck, Hux.”

Hux finds his hair being stroked again as the next egg stimulates his prostate, and the tentacle around his cock tightens and strokes in a way that feels very much like an attempt to jerk him off. Hux’s whole body tenses, his eyes screwing shut and a pathetic sob falling from his lips at the almost overwhelming sensation of it. He silently begs for another egg to be pushed into him before the other is fully deposited, sure it will push him over the edge.

It doesn’t happen. The next egg comes as steadily as the ones before it, although when it settles Hux feels himself so full – so stretched – that he can barely contemplate managing any more. Kylo’s gentle noises of encouragement distract him from his desire to admit defeat, though, and he resolves to endure one more – just one more.

He feels far too sensitive. With every tiny motion, Hux can feel the eggs already inside him, and the seventh feels like it’s going to break him apart. He sobs, caught between unbearable pleasure and distress, as it’s carefully pushed into him, coming to rest against his prostate, and he finds himself shivering and trembling, unable to catch his breath or slow his heartbeat. The tentacles still hold him securely, but the one teasing his cock is unfairly absent, and Hux wants to shout out in frustration and need.

He hasn’t even managed to beg for respite when another egg is being coaxed into his already over-filled body, and he cries out in surprise.

“I can’t!” He pleads. “I can’t, I can’t!”

“It’s okay,” Kylo sooths. “It’s almost over.”

Hux desperately tries to catch his breath, grasping frantically at Kylo’s arm as he feels the tentacle within him attempt to squeeze the egg into his body. It doesn’t quite manage, and withdraws, slipping from his body and causing more slick to spill from him. After the barest of moments, Hux feels the last egg slip from him too, his body unable to accommodate it. The ones already in him shift as he moves, and he groans, dizzy with the overwhelming sensation of it.

“I can’t,” he repeats, aware of the fact the tentacles are releasing him and withdrawing, but unable to make himself say anything else. “I can’t.”

“You’ve done it, you’re okay,” Kylo promises him. “It’s over now.”

Hux finds himself sobbing, tears spilling shamefully down his cheeks and into his hair.

“I feel so full.”

He can’t quite come to terms with the strangeness of it, or the fact that he loves the sensation – his stomach feels swollen, and even as he breathes Hux swears he can feel the eggs shifting within him. Despite the discomfort of a moment ago, he’s disappointed that he couldn’t take more. He _wants_ to take more.

“You did so well.” Kylo’s words make Hux whimper, and he turns into the touch when Kylo’s hand caresses his cheek, wiping away the tears. “So well.”

They’re silent for a moment, the creature withdrawing and Hux giving small, shuddering breaths as he tells himself to believe Kylo’s words. He feels strong, careful hands gently playing with his hair and stroking his cheeks, and closes his eyes, sighing and relaxing beneath Kylo’s touch. His cock is still painfully hard, but it seems unimportant compared to the unfamiliar, wonderful sensation of being so full.  
  
“Would you like to sit up?”

Hux takes a moment to respond, nodding slowly. He’s grateful when Kylo helps him, and flustered when the movement makes him moan wantonly. His cock twitches and weeps more precome as his prostate is nudged, and if Kylo wasn’t supporting him Hux knows he would collapse back down.

“Does it hurt?”

Hux shakes his head at Kylo’s concern, his hand moving down to touch his own stomach. It’s noticeable but gently swollen, although when he looks he thinks he must notice a difference just because he’s looking for one. Kylo’s hand is quick to settle there too, rubbing gently over the subtle swell.

“Hux?”

Hux slowly realises that he’s being uncharacteristically silent, and can tell Kylo is anxious for a more involved response. He strokes over his own stomach as he works out how to reply.

“I feel so full,” he murmurs. “I can’t, but… I want more. I can feel them: the way they shift inside of me when I move. It’s…”

“Is it good?”

“Yes,” Hux breathes, leaning even more heavily against Kylo’s sturdy frame. Kylo rocks into him, his cock rubbing against Hux’s lower back in what seems like a desperate bid to find friction and Hux shifts a little – just enough to turn in Kylo’s arms – and kisses him ardently, relieved when Kylo meets him with even more vigour. The kiss is messy and desperate, and when they break apart, panting heavily, Hux’s lips feel wonderfully bruised.

“Are you ready for the next part?”

Hux shivers, giving a low groan as he considers what’s still to come. “Yes,” he breathes. “Just give me a moment to enjoy this, and then yes.”

Kylo’s hand rubs teasing circles over his stomach, and Hux finds himself being kissed again before Kylo pulls away, giving him a predatory look that leaves Hux hungry for what’s to come.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to stop here, because next up would be Hux expelling them and I have no clue who would be into that, so though it best to just do the first part and share it.  
> The other option was for Kylo to *ahem* 'fertilize' the eggs - basically just attempt to fuck Hux while he was still stuffed full of them. Again, I'm not sure if anyone would want that kind of content so... *waves hand vaguely at the fic* ... this is is for now, folks!
> 
> Edit: there's now a second part! Proceed to it if you wish to read either of the above happening. 
> 
> Oh, and if you need any help imagining the positions, [letmeputitinyourbutt](http://letmeputitinyourbutt) drew [this amazing artwork](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/148968092853/kylo-helping-his-boyfriend-out-with-his-weird-ass) (very nsfw, you'll be pleased to hear), which definitely helped me decide which pose to use!


End file.
